Love & War
by Acelin Heart
Summary: Asma, poisoned shortcake, school uniforms, broken relationships, secrets, my tomboy personality, and all this was before I met the boy who turned my world upside down. Ouran High School Host Club. OC x Kaoru.
1. Paper Planes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club including Kaoru or Hikaru.

Also: I am in no way trying to copy any other fic I've read even though i have read OHSHC fanfiction and my fic is probably similar to them.

This fic was written right after my fic "Hello/Howareyou"

* * *

Fall head first like paper planes in playground games

~Starry Eyed (By Ellie Goulding)

Don't ask me how I ended up there because I don't remember. That happened alot back then, not being able to remember. All I knew was that somehow, I got to a crowded cafe, sat down at a table outside, and ordered strawberry shortcake.

"Mind if I join you?" A male voice asked above me. I took my eyes off of the shortcake I didn't remember ordring and looked up at the speaker. He had reddish hair and golden eyes.

"Not at all." I replied, staring back down at my shortcake with a frown.

"Did the shortcake do something to you?" The boy asked teasingly, setting down his plate and sitting down at the round table.

"I don't remember ordering it." I grumbled, poking it with my fork. "Maybe it's poisoned."

"Who would want to poison you?" He wondered, taking a bite of his lunch.

"I'm not sure it that's a compliment or an insult." I muttered, giving him a look once over from across the table. He wore an expensive name brand t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt. "Guessing by how you dress, I'd say insult. What's a rich kid like you doing in a poor people's cafe like this?"

"Somebody's observant." The boy noted. "I'm trying commoner food."

"That doesn't sound high-and-mighty at all." I grunted sarcastically, stabbing my shortcake. "And that doesn't exactly answer my quetion either."

"My brother abandoned me, we were exploring this commoner village with some school friends when my brother ran off with the girl he likes." The boy complained.

"What school do you go to?" I asked.

"Ouran." He answered. And the world suddenly made sense again. My shortcake seemed less and less apetizing.

"Figures." I sighed, trying to picture him in one of those fancy uniforms.

"Oy, no stereotyping." He protested, pointing his fork at me.

"Says the one who refers to us as 'commoners'." I raised an eyebrow. "What's your name, rich boy?"

"Kaoru." He told me. "You?"

"Accalia." I replied.

"Weird name." He noted. "Wanna' play the commoner's game of question and answer, Accalia-san?"

"And why would I want to do that, rich boy?" I questioned.

"Curiousity?" He suggested.

"Fine." I shrugged. "But I go first. Grade?"

"First year." He told me. "Favorite place?"

"Childhood hide-away." I answered. "Fancy clothes?"

"Fashion designer mom." He smirked. "Absolutely need?"

"Enhaler." I admitted. "Why such intricate questions?"

"Why such boring questions?" He shot back.

"Fine." I gave in, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. "You win."

"Frown what I gather, you're a lonely asmatic." He hypothesized.

"I'm not lonely." I pouted.

"You're talking to me." He pointed out.

"Maybe you're the lonely one, _you're_ talking to _me_." I retorted.

"Well my brother did abandon me, so I at least have some excuse." He said.

"That's no fair." I complained.

"You know what they say, 'all is fair in love and war'." He replied.

"I wouldn't exactly call this war." I snickered.

A cell phone rang. Kaoru pulled out his cell phone, answering it. "Hello?" A pause as he listened. "I am not lost! You abandoned me! Fine, I'm comin'." He shut the phone, slipping it back in his pocket.

"Sorry, I've gotta' get going." He told me, standing. "Nice talking with you."

With that he was gone, all that was left was the money left to pay his lunch.

He'd lingered in my mind for weeks after that. Finally, about a month later, I'd almost flushed my single encounter with Kaoru out of my mind. That was, until one Monday morning.

I dashed through the house, grabbing a piece of toast on my way out. My best friend sat in the driveway, reclining against the porch steps with his arms behind his head. I flew out the door, slamming it behind me.

"You're late." He stated blankly, glancing at his watch.

"Then don't wait for me, idiot!" I growled, dashing down the driveway. He stood and followed slowly after me. A minute later, I stopped to rest and he easily walked past me with a grin.

"You suck." I fumed.

"Why thank you." He replied cheerfully as I followed after him. It took us twenty minutes to get to school.

As we rounded the last corner and stepped onto the street our school was on, I stopped. In front of us stood the smoldering remains of a building... the _school_ building.

"No way." I murmured, while my companion just tilted his head.

"Really? My response was more like, ' yeah! No school!'" He declared, pumping his fist in the air. I smacked him, makikng him go back to normal. "You mean you didn't read about it in the paper over break? Were you off in la-la-land again, Cale-chan?"

"Shut up, Tanner." I grumbled.

We made our way to the group of students and teachers in front of the building. School buses pulled up and we all piled on.

"But really." Tanner sighed. "It's so stupid that Ouran is taking us in. They might as well just build us a new school."

"O-Ouran... T-The rich kids' school?" I exclaimed. He just looked at me strangely while I was lost in thought. Ouran was where Kaoru went to school... I plopped down by the window with Tanner and rested my head against the window with a heavy sigh. This would be the long day.

The instant I saw him it was like a light clicked on. He noticed me right away, even in my school uniform with the rest of the class. I felt like I would die of embarassment. Never had I imagined he'd see me in my ridiculous school uniform.

Of course it was his class. _Oh dear lord, why do you hate me so much? _I wondered, trying not to blush. His gold eyes locked onto my lavender eyes and I knew he recognized me.

"Class, due to Kurowari High School burning down, the Kurowari students will be joining us at Ouran until their school is rebuilt." The teacher announced, making the students chatter excitedly. "We don't have a seating arrangement, just find an empty seat." The teacher told us, gesturing to the class.

Tanner sat down in the back by the window and of course the only seat open near him was the seat right in front of him... and next to Kaoru.

I ground my teeth and took the seat anyway, setting my bookbag on the desk reluctantly.

"Well hello there." Kaoru smirked beside me, silently snickering at my uniform.

I tugged the edges of my dress, trying to pretend I wasn't wearing the most showy uniform ever. The blue dress only came to the middle of my thighs and clevage just slightly showed through the triangluar notch in the top of the bodice, laced with a red ribbon and tied in a bow. The short poofy sleeves exposed all of my shoulders.

"Shut up." I grumbled, desperately trying to keep my face from flushing.

"I'll pass thanks." He grinned.

"Were you always such a smart ass of is this recent?" I smiled sweetly.

"Always." He said in sinc with the boy next to him who leaned back in his chair to see me.

"Hello there." The boy greeted with a smirk. He looked exactly like Kaoru but had black hair. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Hikaru and this is my brother, Kaoru."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Hikaru. Kaoru." I finally greeted reluctantly.

"Accalia." They replied in unison with a devilish smirk.

So he did remember me. Crap.

"You told him about me?" I asked.

"Of course, he's my twin." Kaoru grinned.

I felt Tanner kick the back of my chair and I turned to face him. He leaved over his desk. "You know these rich kids?" My green eyed friend asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. Oh boy. "Kaoru. Hikaru." I stated, pointing at each in turn. "Tanner." I stated, pointing at him.

The twins wore blank expressions as they gave him a slight, uninterested wave. If they were so uninterested in Tanner, what was different about me?


	2. Sweet Like

Hi there! Chapter two is up! I have to say, out of the many rough draft chapters I've written for this story, this is probably one of my favorite chapters!

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club including Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, or Hunny. OCs are mine.

* * *

_"I'm sweet like... sugar." _-Sugar (by Flo Rida)

When the twins abducted me after school, I knew trouble was coming. They drug me down to Music Room Three and threw open the door. And there was the strangest place I'd ever seen. I swear, the room sparkled and rose petals flew all around. There was a couch, a few tables and even a piano.

Five people occupied the room, all boys. The first one I noticed was a black haired boy, smart looking with glasses. He stood off to the side of the others, not wanting to get involved in whatever the others were doing. There was another black haired boy, taller than the others, who stood next to a short, short, blond boy. The little boy talked excitedly to a dark haired boy, taller than the blond boy but shorter than the others. For some reason, he seemed girlier to me than the others did. The last one I noticed was a tall, blond boy with blue/purplish eyes. He reminded me a lot of myself, blond with purple tinted eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, pushing me into the room. "You two are late!" The little boy said in a cute, bubbly manner.

The brown haired boy looked up at me with his girlish eyes. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Accalia." Hikaru began.

"She's a Kurowari student." Kaoru finished.

"Welcome to Ouran." The brunette boy smiled.

"And welcome to the Host Club, Princess." The tall blond boy greeted charmfully, leaning over the shorter boy and holding a rose out to me. His princeliness irritated me but I politely took the rose anyway. "My name is Tamaki." He introduced himself first. "If there's anything we can do to for you, Princess, don't hesitate to ask."

"T-Thank you." I replied shyly. Just then, a group of girls entered the room.

"Tamaki-senpai, is the Host Club opentoday?" One of the timid girls asked.

"Of course it is, my Princess." Tamaki smiled princely.

Everything suddenly happened so fast, girls were sitting at the tables and on the couch, the hosts were wooing them with ease. I watched them for a while. Tamaki charmed them with his princely mannerisms. Mori was telling Hunny he needed to be more careful not to burn his tongue on the hot tea and Hunny was making the girls squeal by agreeing cheerfully. Haruhi was just being himself and had a blunt, happy apathetic personality that the girls liked for some reason. Off to the side, Kyoya seemed to be selling Host Club merchandise.

Lastly, I watched the twins. Apparently, I had come in during a conversation. "Kaoru, don't tell me you've found somebody you want to be with more than me?" Hikaru asked dramatically, one hand tilting Kaoru's face up towards his. "I could never allow it."

"Don't worry Hikaru, you'll always be my brother. I'll never be with anyone more than I'm with you!" Kaoru reassured dramatically, tears in his eyes. The twins embraced, making the fangirls squeal.

For some reason, the twincest irritated me, I went back over and plopped down next to Kyoya, the only place not completely occupied by squealing fangirls. The Host Club seemed like fun and I wished girls could do that kind of thing. I checked my watch, deciding it was time to head home.

"You know the Host Club in Music Room Three?" Tanner asked me the next day as we walked to school.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, eating my breakfast on the go, another piece of toast.

"It just doesn't seem fair to me." He grumbled. "All of the girls are too busy fangirling over them to even notice other guys.

I could almost imagine a light bulb blinking on over my head. "Tanner! That's it!" I exclaimed, stopping and turning to him. "We'll start a female host club!"

"On men can run a host club." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"But only girls can run Maid Cafes!" I retorted excitedly. "We'll start a Maid Cafe! You could be our cook!"

"I can't cook." Tanner looked away.

"Yes you can, you started that cooking club in Middle school." I recalled. "don't try to get out of this, I've already decided."

He heaved a sigh but smiled slightly. "Fine." He grumbled.

Yes!" I cheered, grabbing his wrist and tugging him all the way to school.

It took three days for my club to be approved and one day to put up posters looking for maids. Five days after I came up with the idea of the Maid Cafe, we held interviews with potential maids.

Not a single person came in on the first day and I started to worry that no one would try out. The next day, a brown haired girl fluttered into the room.

"I-Is this the Maid Cafe?" She asked timidly.

"Yup, it's the place. Welcome." I greeted.

"Hi, I'm Cher, I came to try out." She said, fidgeting. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Cher, I'm Accalia, head maid and founder of the Maid Cafe." I told her. "Have a seat, let's begin the mandatory interview."

Cher nodded, taking a seat across from me at the round table.

"What made you want to join this club?" I asked.

"I'm just looking for some fun and I've always loved cosplaying." She told me. "I-I also tend to be shy around people I don't know so I was hoping to over come it."

I smiled warmly. "That's good enough for me." I told her. "Welcome to the club."

"R-Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but you're the only person whose tried out." I admitted. "It'll just be us and a friend of mine who cooks for a while. Do you still want to join?"

She nodded certainly. "Y-Yes I do!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Then welcome aboard!" I cheered.

By week two, we had four maids, one cashier, and a cook. By week three, customers started coming more frequently as word spread around school. Girls and boys alike came.

One busy friday, we got unexpected visitors. "Tanner, two banana splits, table four." I said as I reached the window between the kitchen and dining room. I set the written order on the counter and picked up a dish. "Here you are Masters, one chocolate fudge cake, two lemon cremes, and one strawberry milkshake." I said, setting the food out on a table. "Enjoy!"

I was striding over to the next table when Cher called me.

"Accalia, Raine had to leave early, could you take her tables?" The brunette asked.

"I'm on it, Cher." I replied, moving over to the door as it slid open. One of Raine's duties was to greet the customers. "Welcome, Masters." I greeted just before I saw who it was. An instant blush spread involuntairly across my cheeks. My smile faltered. "Wh-What are you two doing here?" I hissed quietly, hoping the other customers couldn't hear.

The twins grinned back at me. "We just came to check out the new club." Hikaru started.

"We hear it's the best, except for the Host Club, of crouse." Kaoru finished.

Trying not to grind my teeth, I led the boys to an empty table and set a menu in front of them both. "Here are your menus, Masters." I said cheerfully, dying of embarassment inside. "Feel free to take your time."

With that, I slipped into the kitchen, grabbing Cher as she went to give Tanner another order. "Cher, I-I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm gonna' head home early." I fibbed.

A grin broke out over her face, making me cuss under my breath, realizing she knew me too well to fall for it by now. "It's Kaoru Hitachiin, isn't it?" She giggled.

"N-No." I lied, blushing. She squealed, jumping up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She squeled. "I've seen the way you glare at his brother when they do their brotherly love routine!"

"I do not!" I protested.

"You so do!" She squealed.

"M-Maybe a little..." I admitted with rosy cheeks. This only made her squeal more.

"You so like him!"

"I-I don't know, I guess he's just..." I trailed off, pondering what I thought of him.

"Just admit it! You have a crush! It's healthy!" Cher insisted. "Go out there and take his order!"

"I-I can't! I'm already dying because he saw me in this maid uniform!" I resisted shyly.

I wasn't quite sure if my maid uniform was better or worse than my school uniform. At least the poofy skirt of my maid uniform came to my knees. The dress itself was red with a black apron that tied into a bow behind my back though it only covered the front of my skirt. My dress's bodice tied around my neck. The sleeveless dress showed off more cleavage than my school uniform did, making me long to pull it up. Not to mention the open toed sandals with a wedge heel that tied around my ankles with a bow. And there was always the black headpiece and black gloves.

"Oh come on! It looks adorable on you!" Cher insisted.

"I don't want to look adorable." I grumbled.

"Then you look cute." My friend retorted simply.

"Hey Calia!" Tanner called from deeper in the kitchen. "Can I get some help back here? It's getting busier!"

"I'm coming!" I called back, slipping away from Cher in relief.

I went over to Tanner and started to prepare the next order. "You're timing is impeccable." I sighed gratefully.

He smiled. "I know. I can hear everything, the kitchen is my turf." He told me sheepishly.

"S-So you mean you head the whole thing?" My face flushed.

He gave me a slight mischevious smirk. "You and Kaoru could be cute. I approve." He teased with a mock serious expression until he saw my red face and broke out in laughter.

"Tanner! You jerk!" I gasped, picking up a frosting tube and squirting it at him. The frosting splattered on his cheek.

"Oh you so didn't just go there." He said seriously. He picked a spoon out of a bowl and flicked cake batter on my forehead.

"Oh you're so on." I scoffed, picking up a just finished sundae and shoving it in his face. He wiped off his eyes, pushing a chocolate cake off of the counter and onto my skirt. Thus, the food fight began. We chased each other around the kitchen, slinging food back and forth.

"What on earth-?" Cher exclaimed, coming into the kitchen at the wrong moment. Just then I slipped on some frosting and collided with the brunette, both of us falling through the kitchen's swinging doors. We fell in a chocolatey dessert covered heap.

Tanner came out of the kitchen behind us and emptied a frosting tube onto my skirt before propping one foot on my back triumphantly. "Victory... is mine." He declared dramatically with a teasing grin.

When a cell phone's camera flashed, he realized we weren't in the kitchen anymore. Cher pushed me off of her and stood, offering me a hand. I let her help me up, then surveyed the room with flushed cheeks. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed hysterically at me while others stared or giggled, some with their cell phones out.

"What on earth were you two doing?" Cher hissed, pushing us back into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be cooking!"

Tanner only laughed. "Hey Calia, bet Kaoru noticed you now." He teased.

I plopped to the floor in embarrassment while Cher giggled over me.

"And he didn't just see you in your maid uniform." She squealed. "He saw you coated in edible sweets!"

"Yum." Tanner smirked.


	3. I Won't Fall This Time

...This chapter made me realize I need to stop dressing my poor maids up in showy outfits to embarasse them... but I just love how it affects the story sometimes.

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club, including Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Hunny, or Mori. Accalia, Cher, Tanner, and the other maids are my OCs.

* * *

_"I've been saying that I won't fall this time, but now I'm walking with enemy lines."_

-Behind Enemy Lines (by Demi Lovato)

* * *

"Wow, your casual clothes are almost as bad as your school clothes." His voice made me jump and I knew which twin it was without looking up. Hikaru would never waste his free time in a 'commoner village' teasing me. So he had noticed my showy outfit. I subconsiously played with the hem of my short skirt.

"Sh-Shut up." I blushed, looking up at him.

He gave me a crooked smirk. "Doing some late night shopping?" He asked, watching me as I rifled through the oranges.

"Mom and Dad are gone on vacation." I told him, putting an orange in my shopping basket. "I didn't expect to see you here in a'commoner' store." I remarked using airquotes for the word 'commoner'.

"The host club has a scholarship student." He explained. "I decided to walk by and see if you were around."

"No Hikaru today?" I asked, trying not to show how happy I was that he'd thought of me.

"He says he has better things to do than bother some commoner." Kaoru sighed.

"So you came without him?" I asked in surprise. The twins were always together unless Hikaru ran off. Kaoru didn't usually go places by himself.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

My heart skipped a beat. _Kaoru_, my_ 'crush' _(as Cher called it), came to see _me _by _himself_ without even knowing if I'd be there. "Th-Thanks." I murmured, moving over to the sales rack.

He just ignored me. "Sales?" He wondered aloud.

He followed me around the grocery store as I explained the workings of a 'commoner's' store. We walked around for the longest time just talking, laughing, spending time together.

But finally, as always, his cell phone rang. He sighed apologetically, answering his phone. "Yeah?" A pause. "Alright." He hung up, turning to me.

"Sorry, I gotta' go." He apologized. "See you at school tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

Outside, I saw his dark-haired brother waiting for him. I ground my teeth. It felt as if we were at war for Kaoru's attention.

The next day, I was working behind in the kitchen when Raine ran over to the window. Raine was a pretty girl with blue hair and kind icy blue eyes. "Calia-chan," she said, "the Masters at table four would like to speak with you."

"Thanks Raine, I'll be there in a sec." I replied, slipping out of the kitchen and making my way to table four. "Hello Masters, what can I do for y-" I stopped mid-sentence.

Seven hosts, clothed in blue uniforms smiled up at me. Actually, four hosts smiled up at me, one host gave me his usual blank expression, and the other two smirked deviously. I sighed. "What do you guys want?" I asked in defeat.

"Calm down, Jael-san." Kyoya told me, using my family name. "We're here to talk club buisness." I crossed my arms, attention focused on him to show that I was listening. "As you know, the host club and the maid cafe have been head to head as the most popular clubs. So the host club would like to invite the maid cafe to join us in a joint club event."

It took me a moment to translate from formal Kyoya-speech to 'commoner'-speech. After a moment I processed what he said. "Wait... you're saying you guys want to team up?" I asked in surprise, not quite sure my translation was correct.

"Basically, yes." Kyoya answered simply. That I didn't have to translate, thank God.

"You see, Jael-san, I was thinking we could merge the host club and maid cafe to mix the friendliness of the maid cafe and the drama of the host club." Tamaki explained. "Our joint club could be once a week, on Saturdays, maybe?"

Now my mind was working out the equation of host club plus maid cafe but the thought of how drama and friendliness could mix kind of hurt my head. "I'll have to talk to my maids." I decided. "We'll have an answer for you by tomorrow. I'll stop by after the cafe closes." I bowed slightly. "Please enjoy the rest of your day, Masters." With that I slipped back into the kitchen.

After work, the other Maid Cafe members assembled. Our cashier, Lucetta, sat behind the cash register and counted our money from the day. Lucette was a tall, shy, blond with glasses. She always wore her hair up. Raine, Cher, me, and Elsie, our other maid, who had black hair and blue eyes, cleaned up the tables.

Finally, I put up my cleaning supplies. "Today, the Host Club asked to form a joint club with our Cafe. They suggested we have the joint club on Saturday." I announced.

Cher gasped, thrilled. "Really?"

I sighed. "Yeah, they want a club that mixes friendship with drama... or something." I mumbled, the concept still odd to me.

"Would we have to act kinda like they do?" Elsie asked.

"Probably a little." I answered. "So do you guys wanna' do it?"

They all nodded in agreement, making me sigh. I honestly had hoped they'd say no.

Saturday was the grand opening of what we were calling 'the Host Cafe'. We held it out in the courtyard along with new uniforms for the maids that Kyoya said were better to fit the 'Host Cafe's purpose'. I couldn't help but wonder if that purpose was fanservice when I put it on. The dress was blue, like the Ouran uniforms, with a frilly skirt that came midway my thighs, just a little longer than my school uniform. The white apron only covered the front of the skirt and the bodice laced up the front with a black ribbon. There was just a hint of cleavage poking out the bodice.

When the opening started, boys and girls alike poured into the courtyard, eager to see the new joint club. The hosts went around the tables we'd set up, talking and wooing the girls as always. The fun really began when the maids and hosts started interacting.

There was a crash from the other side of the room. I looked over in concern to find Cher was sprawled out on the ground, her tray upside down in front of her. Suddenly, Haruhi was over her, offering her a hand.

"Cher-san, are you all right?" He asked as she took his hand.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Cher replied, slightly flushed as the boy helped her up.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He offered. I could tell this was just simple Haruhi being Haruhi.

"No thanks, I-I've got it." Cher stammered, embarassed. The boy helped her gather her tray anyway and then the flustered brunette slipped away into the back.

I giggled. Cher was so shy around boys.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself." Tanner remarked from the open cooking room window. I just shot him a silent glare so he instead handed me a tray. "Here, this is for the twins." He told me.

Trying not to grind my teeth or subconsiously glare at Hikaru, I made my way over to the 'brotherly love' table.

"Masters, your orders." I said polietely, setting the desserts in front of the twins.

"Thanks Calia-chan." Kaoru smiled at me, making his brother frown.

"That's so out of character for you Kaoru, you couldn't be falling for this girl, could you?" Hikaru asked, surprised. I swear, my heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-What do you mean Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, cheeks slightly rosy. For some reason, this seemed a little more than the usual brotherly love play.

"It's just that you talk to her so much in class and you always seem to be together..." Hikaru trailed off.

"You can't be jealous, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, wide-eyed.

Hikaru grinned suddenly and grabbed Kaoru's hand, surprising not only Kaoru, but me and the girls sitting at their table also. "Kaoru, this is great!" He exclaimed. "If you have someone that's just for you, we can keep growing individually!"

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru blushed. And all of the sudden, the brotherly love act turned on again. Hikaru held Kaoru's face in his hand, makin the younger twin look up into his eyes.

"But do forgive me if I'm just the slightest bit jealous... Kaoru..." Hikaru said quietly, making all of the tearful girls at their table squeal.

Someone at another table called for me, giving me an excuse to slip off. The twincest bothered me more than usual, being drug into the middle of it. But for some reason, it seemed more than their brotherly love routine Kaoru and Hikaru's actions weren't like their usual routine. It seemed almost genuine. Which had me wondering: Did Kaoru really like me? Did Hikaru really approve of me?

* * *

_**A/N:** _If I get more than/or three comments per chapter I'll try to respond in the story! I've always wanted to try this! Responses to comments:

Roses-are-in-Bloom: I'm so glad you like it! And I have to say, Tanner is one of the funnest characters to write. XD

EleanorGreen: Thanks for the comment! I'll try to update regularly!

Sparklefaith: ... ;u; Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! I'll do my best!

Well, I'll see you next chapter! ~Acelin


	4. Always On My Mind

As usual, I do not own the Host Club, or any other references to things or characters. Enjoy.

* * *

_"You're always on my mind. I talk about you all of the time." -Stop Standing There Avril Lavigne_

Class was so boring. We didn't really do much but talk, honestly. After we finished our work, Tanner kicked the back of my chair, something he did often.

I flipped my head over the back of the chair and looked at him upside down. "Do we have club today?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I replied.

"Raine is sick, Cher's got family buisness, and I'm running over to our old middle school after class to visit the old cooking club." He told me.

"That only leaves me, Lucetta-san, and Elsie-chan." I frowned.

"Lucy-san said she was skipping." He added. "Elsie-chan said she has an anime club meeting."

I pouted. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Why don't you go visit the Host Club?" He leaned toward me with a smirk, lowering his voice so only I could hear. "You could be the cream in a twincest sandwich."

BAM! I whacked him upside the head with my book, face flushed. He hid under his hands and retreated. I turned back to my desk.

"Nice shot." The twins next to me said in unison.

I crossed my arms with a huff. "He deserved it."

After school, I stayed at the Maid Cafe by myself. The bell over the door dinged. "My apologies, Master, we're not open toda-" I started looking up from my book.

A bored Kaoru stood in the doorway and I immediately wore an irritated look. "What're you doing here?" I sighed.

"What, I can't come over and bother you anymore?" He asked, plopping down in a chair across from me.

"Since when have I ever let you bother me?" I grumbled.

He started listing the places on his fingers. "Well, the cafe, the maid cafe, class, the commoners' store-"

"Okay, okay, fine." I stopped him, making him grin. "So what do you want?" He frowned.

"I just wanted to come and talk." He said, looking down at his hands.

I couldn't help but smile. The twins really could be sensitive, Kaoru especially. "You could always talk with Hikaru." I suggested.

"He's been really distant today..." He grumbled. He seemed down. I couldn't help but wonder if I was prying the twins even farther apart.

"I know! Let's go get something to eat, that'll cheer you up!" I decided, standing up.

"Nobody said I needed cheering up." Kaoru said, staying seated.

"Oh, just come on!" I laughed, tugging him up.

We bought food from a 'commoner' American food joint and I brought him down to the neighborhood park by my house.

I munched on some french fries while Kaoru tried the 'commoner' food. After a while, he spoke.

"Have you ever been inseparable with someone?" He asked, picking at his french fries.

"Yeah." I murmured in response, looking away.

"That's how Hikaru and I are, but a while back, we made a decision to be more independent." He told me. "Ever since then we haven't been as close. I'm happy for him, but sometimes, he's just so distant." He shook his head. "Maybe it's just me..."

"What's so different now that would make you guys want to be more independent?" I asked carefully.

"I guess we just found other people we want to be close to. They won't ever take us seriously if we are dependent on each other." He said, smiling at me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Like the Host Club?" I asked.

"And the Maid Cafe, and definitely the Host Cafe." He grinned mischievously. "Those maid uniforms are great."

"You jerk!" I pushed him playfully from across the table. "I knew those uniforms were complete fanservice! That's it, I'm stealing your fries." I grabbed the french fries box.

"Hey!" He protested, trying to get his french fries back.

"Nope, you deserved it." I said holding the box out of his reach.

"Oh come on! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you in a maid costume Hikaru and I designed!" He defended, trying to retrieve the box.

"You designed those with _me_ in mind?" I asked in surprise.

I noticed his cheeks slightly redden. "An artist's gotta' have his muse." He replied.

"S-So I'm your muse?" I asked, stuttering in disbelief.

He leaned back on the bench, giving up on the box. "I'm not talking until the french fries are mine." He announced matter-of-factly, recovering from his moment of embarrassment.

I glared at him, tossing him the box across the table. "Black mailer." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He grinned. "Only when necessary." He told me smartly.

"Okay, okay, you got your fries now talk." I ordered. "Why'd you choose me as your muse?"

"You're the only one who's ever challenged my cleverness." He smirked.

"Yeah, let's call it that." I grunted.

He shrugged. "Okay, fine, how 'bout... you're the only one who looks at me like I'm a person, not a host." He added.

"And that's all?" I prompted mischievously.

"And... there's just something about you..." He trailed off, yet again picking at his fries.

We sat for a moment, just letting what all of this meant to both of us sink in. I watched him across the table as he silently picked at his fries. I reached a hand over and snatched one before he could protest.

He glared at me while I finished off the french frie."_That_ is not a nice look." I told him, stealing another french frie.

"Nobody said you deserve a nice look." He replied, snatching the frie back.

My eyes teared up and I rested my hand against my pouty bottom lip. "Don't... don't punish Calia-chan, Master..." I mumbled cutely. He blushed, startled, and I took the opportunity to steal the french frie back. "Ha! You fell for it!" I mocked, wolfing down the french frie.

"You... are a devious girl." He sighed, giving in and sharing the rest of his fries with me.

"That's probably why we get along so well." I grinned.

I saw a lot more of Kaoru in the next few days. We exchanged glances in class and passed notes back and forth when the teacher wasn't paying attention. Then finally, Saturday came and it was time for the Host Cafe. We held club in Music Room Three. Tanner took up base in the closest cooking room with help from the cooking club. The theme of the day was fantasy so Hikaru and Kaoru designed everyone from the Maid Cafe new outfits. Everyone but Elsie, who had to quit the club due anime club.

The did great on Lucetta's costume. Her dark purple witch hat had a pink bow resting on the brim. Her apron was pink with a simple design that tied in the back. Her costume had long sleeves with a gentle poofy skirt that just came to her knees.

Raine's costume was equally as stunning. She looked somewhat like a belly dancer. Her long skirt was gathered on her hip, leaving a slit in her skirt down the side. She wore a long sleeved belly-showing top.

Cher's costume was absolutely perfect. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that came just to her knees. Its multiple skirts draped longer in the back, just barely touching the floor. A bow tied around her waist, stretching out like wings behind her.

Me, on the other hand...

"Come on, Calia! You look great!" Cher insisted, trying to tug me out of the room.

"No way am I going out in this!" I protested. Dang, Cher was stronger than she looked.

"Raine, give me some help here!" The brunette called. One shove late, I was being pushed down to Music Room Three.

"The maids are here!" Cher announced, tugging me into the room.

"Wow, you guys look great." Haruhi complimented with a smile.

I wanted to say the same about them. Tamaki wore a princely outfit complete with a crown. Hunny wore the most adorable white bunny ears and a fluffy tail, complete with Wonderland styled clothes and a pocketwatch. Mori had a long ponytail and was cloaked in majestic red over a white kimono. A black coat was draped over Kyoya's shoulders, a wizards hat atio his head. Haruhi wore all white with majestic angel wings. Finally, the twins wore black tank tops with black jeans and two little red horns that peeked out of their hair.

"Thank you!" Cher beamed. "Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun did a great job!"

"They did! That costume fits you perfectly, Cher-chan!' Hunny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Our work here is done." Hikaru grinned.

"You can say that again brother." Kaoru grinned, winking at me.

I took the small crown off my head and chucked it at him. "A freakin' princess, really?!" I complained.

"Don't throw your crown, Milady, it's very impolite." He teased, dodging the crown.

"Impolite my ass!" I tsked, crossing my arms over the low cut tubetop black and pink lolita dress. The puffy skirt barely reached the middle of my thighs and a big pink bow was tied around my waist. Of course this was added with the thick black-pink wedge heeled boots.

Tanned chose that opportune moment to enter the room. "Whoa, what'd you do with my best friend? There's no way someone as hot as you could be her." He grunted.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" I growled, chasing him around the room.

"Catch me if ya' can! Imma ninja today, I got mad ninja skills!" He yelled, running from me. He wore a classic Naruto Ninja-like get up, all black with sandals, a green vest, and bandages wrapped around his thigh.

"If you chase each other like that, you'll scare off the customers." A very dark sounding Kyoya stopped us. He had a very dark aura around him.

"U-Uh, well I'm just gonna go cook now..." Tanner said before bolting out of the room.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, joining the others as Tamaki arranged us. Of course, it was a modification of the usual Host Club welcoming. Lucetta was positioned next to Kyoya, shorter than the boys, but just about as tall as Haruhi. Rain was put behind Hunny. Tall Cher took her place next to Mori.

I was placed on the arm of Tamaki's 'throne'. Of course, the gothic lolita princess and her goody-two-shoes prince. I felt my discarded crown gently placed on my head as the others chatted and fixed the last little details.

"You're gonna need that, Princess." Kaoru teased with a smile. I fixed the small pink apron-bow.

"You're so dead." I replied with a smile in return.

Then the door opened.

"Welcome." The maids greeted.


	5. The Game That You're Playing

Wow I haven't updated this in forever. I've got a ton of chapters written but I'm rewriting it a bit. Anyways, as usual, I do not own Ouran, or Kaoru. Accalia, Tanner, Cher, ect. are my OCs.

* * *

_"If God's the game that you're playing, well we must get more acquainted, because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy." _-Playing God (Paramore)

I was finishing up the cleaning when a voice startled me. "Cleaning up all by yourself?" I could tell by the teasing tone that it was Kaoru.

"The girls have places to be." I replied, wiping off the table.

"That's not a job for a princess." He frowned. "Lemme help."

"A spoiled rich kid like you is gonna help me with a menial task like this?" I asked in exaggerated surprise. "Isn't this what commoners are for?"

"But today you're a Princess." He teased back. I watched him take a wet rag from the bucket on the floor and carelessly wipe down a table.

"I've already done that one." I sighed.

"Maybe I should just leave it to you." He tossed the rag back into the bucket.

"Oh thanks so much." I grumbled, wiping down the last table.

"Of course, Milady." He grinned teasingly.

"How long are you going to call me that?"

"Not sure." He retorted. "Wanna go grab some commoner food?" I rolled my eyes with a shrug.

"Only if you're paying." I smirked.

"I'll pay if you wear that." He replied mischievously.

"Over my dead body." I shot at him, slipping into the hall to put the cleaning supplies in the closet.

"Aw, come on!" He insisted. "It'll be just like cosplaying!"

I ground my teeth, knowing I'd regret it. "Fine, but you're wearing your little devil costume."

"Deal." He agreed.

This time I took him out to the duck pond and we sat on the bench in silence while we ate. I ate my fries first, where as he saved his for last, picking at them even

after I'd finished.

"Just eat them already." I groaned in annoyance.

"It's much more fun watching you wish you'd saved yours." He responded evenly. I gave him a mild glare and he just grinned. "Fine, they're all yours." He held his box out to me and I beamed at him.

"Yes!" I cheered, finishing off the last few fries.

"Apparently you like french fries more than shortcake."

I couldn't help but blush. "I-It was most likely poisoned, I couldn't eat it!"

"You have a fear of shortcake." He declared.

"I do not!" I denied.

"You're _terrified_ of shortcake." He added.

"O-Only poisoned shortcake..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

Kaoru smiled and patted my head with a chuckle. "You can be so cute."

"St-Stop it, you'll make me all flustered." I grumbled, covering my red cheeks with my hand.

He laughed at the gesture. "Too late for that."

"Oh, shut up." I giggled, pushing him playfully. "Come on, let's walk." I stood, throwing out our trash.

We walked along the pond, watching the ducks and just enjoying each other's company. I almost expected Kaoru's phone to ring like always, but it never did. We talked about stupid pointless stuff as we walked, mostly our silly friends. I didn't realize how long we had been talking until the sun started to set.

"I should probably get home." I noted, rummaging around in my school bag to check the clock on my phone.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"No catch... this time." He teased. "Besides, a Princess like you needs a proper escort, doesn't she?"

So that was his stupid reason. "You jerk." I sighed. "Come on."

When we reached my doorway, he bowed dramatically. "Milady."

"Shut up." I couldn't help but giggle at him, he looked so silly bowing with those devil horns on still.

"As you wish." He smiled teasingly. "See you tomorrow, Princess."

Before I could react, he teasingly took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles. And then he was gone. I watched him walk away with a slight blush, absently running my thumb over my knuckles.

"Well, he's cute. Who is he?" A familiar voice, similar to my own, startled me as I entered my room. It was clear I would grow up to be like the girl that was stretched out on my bed, flipping through my notebooks. Or more like, I would grow up trying to look like her. She had natural red curls and captivating soft purple eyes. "Sister, you dyed your hair blond."

I tugged absently at one of my blond locks. I had dyed it so I wouldn't have to look in the mirror and be reminded of her. "Kasmira, what're you doing here?" I inquired coldly.

"Dear sister, that doesn't sound very nice." My older sister smirked. "I've come to visit!"

"Cut the crap, Kas, you never come to visit us." I snapped.

"Fine, my fiance's gone on a business trip and I'm bored." She answered simply.

"Go bother someone who cares." I grumbled. "And get out of my room."

"But you still haven't told me who that cute boy was!" Then she gave me a once over. "And why are you wearing that, I thought I raised you better."

"It's none of your business." I growled, pulling her off of my bed and shoving her out of my room. I slammed the door and let out an exasperated sigh. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier.

I didn't realize how quiet I was being Monday until Kaoru nudged me in our last class.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry... just thinking." I answered.

"You? Thinking? I don't believe it." He teased lightly.

"Shut up." I replied blankly, not even bothering to play his game.

"Sorry, no can do." He grinned.

I just shook my head. "Please shut up." I grumbled. "I've got enough to deal with today."

Tanner kicked the back of my chair gently. "Hey, Calia, what's up?" The brunette asked quietly, leaning over his desk. He had probably noticed I wasn't myself earlier that day, but didn't address it because of the twins.

"Nothing, just some unwanted family in town." I told him, playing absently with my blond braid.

He nodded slowly as he understood what I was saying. "You need somewhere to stay?"

"I'll manage." I replied with a slight smile.

He nodded again, but didn't seem quite convinced. "You goin' to club today?" He wondered.

"Always." I confirmed.

"So that really was you yesterday?" Tanner asked in surprise as we cleaned up after club.

"Tanner, shut up!" Cher scolded, snapping her wet rag at him. "She looked great, and you know it!"

"I just can't imagine her as the princess type." He shrugged, now talking to Cher. "Now, you as a butterfly, that makes sense."

"Why does that feel like an insult?" Cher sighed.

"Probably because it is. Hey!" He protested as she shoved him.

I shook my head at their antics with a smile. They definitely knew how to cheer me up, even if only a little.

* * *

I don't remember if I replied to comments so I'll just reply to them here~

Sparklefaith: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the feedback!3

wolfgirl336699: Sorry the update was really late, whoops. But thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

HappyGirl282: Thanks so much, that means alot! I'm really trying to keep the OCs in this story like that.3

Kochua2012 : Hee hee hee thanks!3 I really hope he's in character, I may be showing a bit too much of his soft side.

Thanks for the comments~! I'll try and update sooner rather than later. See you next chapter, the plot thickens! ~Acelin


End file.
